Story of the Saiyan Sukimu
Story of the Saiyan Sukimu is a story about the saiyan boy Sukimu. Prologue- A Planet's Loss 737 Age PLANET VEGETA, NOT LONG BEFORE FRIEZA DESTROYS PLANET VEGETA, BARDOCK GOES INTO A SAIYAN BAR Bardock: Frieza..He's going to kill us all! Saiyan 1: Yeah right, Bardock! '' IN SAIYAN BAR BEGIN TO LAUGH ''Saiyan 2: ''SMIRKING''Maybe you need to stop pretending to be an elite! Bardock: Tsk..WHATEVER! I HOPE YOU FOOLS DIE! ''OUT ''Bitok: ''MENTALLY'Hmm..Maybe Bardock is right..There's always been something up with Frieza.'.But I'm not running without my mate, Caula! 'CAULA AND RUNS OUT, FOLLOWING BARDOCK BARDOCK! WAIT! Caula: BITOK! What the h__l is up with you?UP TO BITOK AND SMACKS HIM THEN GRABS CAULA AND FLIES DOWN TO THE POD PLACE Bitok: ''A BABY GOKU AND LOOKS UP TO THE SUN TO SEE BARDOCK AND FRIEZA'S SHIP ''Where is this baby going? Pod Operator: UP AT BITOK Ah, the Saiyan Elite, Bitok and your mate, Caula. Kakarotto is heading to Earth. Bitok: Produce two pods with the exact same coordinates. LATER..THE POD OPERATOR RETURNS WITH TWO PODS AND SENDS KAKAROTTO FIRST AND THEN TELLS BITOK AND CAULA TO GO IN IN SPACE.. Bardock:AND HOLDING A BLUE COLORED KI BLAST TAKE THIS, FRIEZA! THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN RACE! ''THE KI BLAST AS FREEZA GIVES HIM A SADISTIC SMILE AND THEN FIRES A SUPERNOVA BLAST ''Frieza: PLANET VEGETA BEING DESTROYED AND SADISTICALLY LAUGHS LOUDLY HAHAHAHA! LOOK, ZARBON AND DODORIA! LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AREN'T THEY SPLENDID?! TO FRIEZA, THREE SAIYAN PODS WERE BEING SENT TO PLANET RAKUNO: THE GINYU'S HOME PLANET.. PLANET CELESTIAN... Frieza Soldier VIA Scouter: Umm..Prince Vegeta, your planet was struck by a meteor, I am very sorry for your loss.. Kid Vegeta: ''A LEMON CAKE ''Oh well! IS COMPLETE Chapter 1- Sukimu's Reality YEARS LATER..ON PLANET RAKUNO.. Bitok: Our son is getting stronger day by day! ''HIS POWER LEVEL ON SCOUTER AND HIS JAW DROPS ''50,000?! CAULA! COME LOOK AT OUR SON! Caula: Ugh..Bitok! ''SCOUTER ''WHAT?! BU-BU-BU-BUT..HOW?! This HAS to be broken! Bitok: No..I just got them repaired yesterday! It mus-''WAS INTERUPTTED BY THE ROYAL GUARD BEATING THEM UP AND KNOCKING THEM OUT WHERE SUKIMU IS.. ''Kid Sukimu: Yo, dudes, hold on, I'mma be right back. Bathroom. IN TO SEE MEN IN FRIEZA'S ARMOR BEATING UP HIS PARENTS AND GETS MAD NOBODY BEATS MY FAMILY AND LIVES TO SPEAK ABOUT IT! SHOOTS FIRE FROM HIS HANDS, BURNING THEM TO DEATH Guard: IN AGONY AS BODY SLOWLY BURNS'' 'HELP!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! BURNT MORE BY SUKIMU AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! ''THEN DIES. TO SUKIMU, HIS FAMILY WAS BEING KIDNAPPED BY THE ONE GUARD HE FORGOT ''Kid Sukimu: ''HARD ''Ugh..MAMA? DADDEH?! ''MENTALLY '''D___N THEM! THEY TOOK MY F____KING PARENTS! HOW COULD I MISS IT?! GAA Random Rakuno Kid: YO, SUKIMU! YOU GON' COME OUT TO PLAY FIGHT OR WHAT, MAN?! Kid Sukimu: SHUT THE F__K UP, CAVAKHA! IT AINT A REAL F___KIN GOOD TIME TO F___K WITH ME, B__TCHES! THE KIDS A RAGEFUL STARE WITH RED EYES, BLINKS, RECOVERS WITH BLACK EYES AND FLIES RAPIDLY Whippo: See, Cavakha! I told you he was so d__mn weird! Cavakha: Tellin the f__ken d__mn truth, brah. Let's go back to playin, bros. Forget the creep. I always notice that he has a tail and he looks nothing like us! Is he..The saiyan trash our parents were talkin bout? Caesain: D__MN RIGHT HE WAS! THAT B___CH WAS ALLLLLWAYYYS WEIRD, MAN! AND THEY REALLLEH HAVE LIKE..NO F__KEN MANNERS! Cavakha: Like..Tell me about it! ''CAESAIN AND WHIPPO [MEANWHILE..IN THE PALACE OF THE RAKUNO ROYALTY..THE KIDNAPPED CAULA OPENS HER EYES TO FIND.REDACTED SCENE 1- WILL NOT BE UPLOADED HERE DUE TO SEXUAL CONTENT BORDERLINING ON R RATING. haha, lol! -rAtTy ''ANYWAY, TEN MINUTES LATER, BITOK WOKE UP TO SEE HIS WIFE SWEATING AND BLEEDING ALL AROUND HER BODY AND FINDS BLOOD ALL OVER HIS AND AN ORGAN AND BONE PROTRUDING] Bitok: ''SLOWLY OVER TO HIS WIFE ''Let us hope..Our son..Kicks a$$. THEN SMILES BUT CLOSES HER EYES, GRINNING. BITOK THEN GRABS HIS WIFE'S HAND AND SMILES WITH HER AND DIES.. 1, THE ENDING MADE BY TRUEWARRIOR, IS COMPLETE Chapter 2- Life Is Horrible..Or NOT YEARS LATER..WHEN SUKIMU IS 15, HE'S MADE MANY FRIENDS AND HIS BEST ONE NAMED TALLISO..HIS GIRLFRIEND Talliso: Yo, Ski! You really heard that Vegeta's on Earth and Frieza's whole fam's dead?! Brah! Awesome! Let me so come on Earth with you! Teen Sukimu: Sure, dudette. Wouldn't kil anyone. '' FEW MONTHS LATER.THEY GET ON EARTH SUKIMU AND HIS FRIEND TALLISO, STILL IN HIS POD WHILE SUKIMU SCANS FOR THE SAIYANS LEFT ''Teen Sukimu:MENTALLY So..There are a couple of huge power levels. 'AT TALLISO SLEEPING IN HIS POD AND SIGHS '''Looks like I'mma have to wake up Tally. 'TO TALLISO'S POD AND BEATS HIS FISTS ON IT TALLY! GET UP! WE'RE HERE! Talliso: ''HER BLUE GREEN HAIR AND DUSTS OFF HER ARMOR NEARLY IDENTICAL TO RECOOME AND TAKES SCOUTER OFF OF HER BLACK AND GREEN EYES AND CLEANS IT. SHE EVENTUALLY STANDS UP ''Okay..Man..I'm up! '' ''Teen Sukimu: Put on yo' scouter, fool! We need to fly 2000 clicks northeast. That's where the nearest saiyan is, Tally! Lay off the sleepin' pills, girl! SO..OUR TWO FRIENDS, TALLISO AND SUKIMU FLEW OFF TO WHERE VEGETA, THE "PRINCE OF SAIYANS" TRAINED TO BEST KAKAROT AND BECOME THE LEGEND.. Vegeta: ''WHILE PUNCHING ROBOTS IN 430X GRAVITY AND SETS IT TO 520X GRAVITY AND BEGINS TO SENSE TWO HIGH POWER LEVELS COMING AND STOPS IT ''Finally, a challenge. '' SUKIMU AND TALLISO LANDED ON CAPSULE CORP AND VEGETA RAN OUT ''Teen Sukimu: Ah, who are you? Vegeta: And you're the one to be talking! Who's the girl? Your little b__tch? Teen Sukimu:MAD DON'T YOU F___ING TALK ABOUT TALLISO! ''AT VEGETA AND GETS IN A EPIC FISTFIGHT WITH HIM ''Talliso: GO, SKI, GO! '' ''Vegeta: You think you can just f___king charge in here and wanna fight with me, little b__tch? You're not gonna last long! ''HIM AND MAKES SUKIMU FALL ON THE GROUND AND FIRES A KI BLAST ''BRAT!! EVADES THE BLAST BUT IS ANGRIER AND VEGETA TAKES A CAPSULE CORP POD AND LAUNCHES IT ELSEWHERE Talliso: SKI! ''RAPIDLY TO SUKIMU AND HELPS HIM UP ''What a b__tch. Whatever.. ''FOR OTHER HUGE POWER LEVELS AND FINDS THREE; PICCOLO, GOKU AND GOHAN''Ski! Scan for power levels on your scouter! Teen Sukimu: Okay..SCOUTER AND FINDS THE THREE POWER LEVELS TALLISO FOUND LETS GO, TALLY! FLEW OFF TO MOUNT PAOZU, WHERE GOKU, GOHAN, AND PICCOLO WERE TRAINING FOR THE ANDROIDS BUT THEY STOPPED BECAUSE THEY SENSED SUKIMU AND TALLISO Piccolo: ''MENTALLY'Such power! AND TALLISO THEN LAND Gohan: Woah..DAD! Teen Sukimu: My parents told me of a guy named Bardock..He looks just like.. YOU! ''TO GOKU ''Are you his son, Kakarot?! Goku: My name isn't Kakarot! It's Goku, and I don't know who you two are, but your journey stops..UP TO SUPER SAIYAN RIGHT NOW! Talliso: STOP!!!! ''STOPS AND STARES AT HER''We ain't hear for nothin except for Ski-kun's chance to see his race again and settle here! C'mon! We don't wanna kill no one, we AREN'T pickin' no fights. So..Tell us about your story. SO..GOKU POWERED DOWN AND TOLD THEM ALL ABOUT WHAT FUTURE TRUNKS TOLD HIM. GOKU THEN REQUESTED FOR PRIVACY, AS HE TOLD THEM WHO'S SON HE WAS Talliso and Teen Sukimu: Holy F__ing s__t! He's the d___chebag prince's son?! Goku: Yeah..If that's what you wanna call him! I'm pretty sure Vegeta wouldn't like that. Speakin' of the guy, where is he? Teen Sukimu: Well..We had a nasty a$$ fight and then he left for a planet. '' ''Talliso: Yeah..Teh dude was a f___ing wacko. Goku: Ah, don't worry bout Vegeta! He's just mad that I became a Super Saiyan first and he isn't! Teen Sukimu:DROP S..su..su..sup..super..sai..sai..saiyan?!?!??! My parents told me he was a mere legend! Goku: Yeah, Vegeta said the same-'' ''Chi Chi: Goku! It's time for lunch! Goku: Oh boy! Lunch! ''IN THE KITCHEN GOKU, AND GOHAN THEN CHOMP DOWN ON FOOD WHILE CHI CHI AND TALLISO TALK..IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IS IN PEACE..FOR NOW.. 2 IS COMPLETE Chapter 3- Androids Attack! AGE, MAY 10th, EXPECTED DAY OF ANDROID ARRIVAL, HAS ARRIVED. OUR TEAM OF Z FIGHTERS, TALLISO AND SUKIMUBARE AWAITING. ''Tien: I thought they were supposed to be here already! I cant sense anything! Vegeta:HMPH! I knew the d__n b__tch was a fraud! Talliso and Teen Sukimu: VEGETA EVIL EYE Shut the f__k up, d___chebag! Gohan:Guys! Maybe the reason we can't sense them is because they have no ki signature! Talliso:You're right, kid! I mean, aren't they bots after all? Yamcha: I'm gonna go find em! AWAY TO CITY WHILE REST OF Z FIGHTERS WAIT Gohan: ''MENTALLY '''I really hope Yamcha will be alright! I mean, the androids ruined the future and killed Vegeta and everyone! And Sukimu and Talliso are two weird people! 'SUKIMU AND TALLISO MAKE OUT AND COVERS EYES 'EWWH! ' Vegeta: WILL YOU STUPID F__KING BRATS STOP KISSNG! THIS IS NOT KISS YER D__N GIRLFRIEND HOUR! THIS IS WAIT TO KICK SOME A$$ HOUR! BRATS! Goku: Oh! So tat's what Chi Chi always wants us to do! TALKING UNTIL TIEN INTERRUPTS BY SCREAMING PROFANITY Tien:Uhm..It's been a while! Hey, why don't we check on Yamcha? Goku: Good idea! Z FIGHTERS FLEW OFF TO FIND YAMCHA..MEANWHILE.. Yamcha: ''STRANGLED BY ANDROID #20 ''Let..GO! ''#20: ''EVILLY ''Of course..NOT! I'd never let go of a vessel of ENERGY.. '' Category:Fan Fiction